1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electric tool with a battery holder, more particular to a bi-directionally battery mounted to a portable electric tool.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric tool, such as an electric drill, is connected to a power supply whereby the tool can output large force to drill or work. A conventional electric tool has a plug with a cable connected to the power supply, but the cable and the plug are not convenient when using the tool outdoors and the length of the cable will limit the working place. So an electric tool with a battery is invented. With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, the electric tool (40) with a battery holder (50) has a head (41), a tool holder (42), a motor (not shown), a hollow handle (43) and a switch (44). The head (41) has a top surface (not numbered) and the tool holder (42) connected to the motor is mounted on the top surface. The tool holder (42) can connect to various types of drills (not shown). The hollow handle (43) is integrally formed with the head (41). A connecting cover (431) is formed transversely and integrally formed with the hollow handle (43). An electric circuit and wiring (not shown) are housed in the hollow handle (43). The battery holder (50) can provide power to the electric tool (40) and has a top surface (not numbered), a sidewall surface (not numbered) and a protrusion (51). The width of the top surface is smaller than the width of the whole battery holder (50). The protrusion (51) is integrally formed with the top surface of the battery holder (50) and has four sides (not numbered), four top edges (not numbered) and four electrical conduction contacts (52). Each electrical conduction contact (52) is mounted on a respective side and near the top edge. A position element (53) is mounted on a side and has a hook (531) extending out and near the top surface.
When the protrusion (51) is inserted into the hollow handle (43), the connecting cover (431) covers the top surface of the battery holder (50) and the electrical conduction contacts (52) face the circuit inside the hollow handle (43). When pressing the switch (44), the electric conduction contacts (52) will contact the circuit mounted inside the hollow handle (43) so the portable electric tool (40) will work.
The battery holder (50) and the conventional portable electric tool (40) are fixedly connected and the direction cannot be changed. When using the conventional portable electric tool (40), the battery holder (50) often collides with a wall and it is not convenient to handle the portable electric tool (40).
The present invention provides a portable electric tool with a bi-directionally mountable battery holder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a portable electric tool with a bi-directionally mountable battery holder. The battery holder is mounted on the bottom surface of the handle and has two channels that can receive two dovetail keys formed on the handle.
When using the portable electric tool in accordance with the present invention, users can change the connecting direction of the battery holder to provide a convenient way to use the portable electric tool.